


Practice makes perfect

by ShokoBean



Series: Step by Step [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst folks, Marina really needs to chill, These fucking useless lesbians I love them, This kinda of plot is kinda old and overused but here I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoBean/pseuds/ShokoBean
Summary: Agent 8 wants to know what kissing is and promptly wants to try it out with Agent 3.





	Practice makes perfect

It wasn’t the easiest task to introduce Agent 8 into inkling society. She still had her struggles with the language, and a noticeable accent. 

Agent 3 thought it was cute, although she would never admit that out loud.

There were plenty of things that Ana didn’t understand, and it was upon Lizzy to explain it. 

Of course, Pearl and Marina did their share of the work, since they basically adopted the young octoling. Yet most of her time was spent with the inkling, who didn’t appear to mind her most of the time.

Lizzy had bad days every now and then, where she would get mad or annoyed at the octoling. Only once had she yelled at her, and the immediately apologized. She had almost cried harder than Ana while doing so, hugging her and muttering apologies over and over.

 

Currently they were sitting in Lizzy’s small apartment, watching some strange inkling TV show. Anna couldn’t really grasp what was even going on in the show. 

She glanced up to her friend, who had her eyes trained on the TV, obviously absorbed in the things happening on screen.

For once, she hadn’t even noticed that the smaller girl was curled up on her side, on arm slung over the inklings belly.

Ana loved being so close to Lizzy. She was soft, and warm, and there was no place where she felt safer than with her.

Usually the inkling would be shy about being so close, and stiffen up, although she never pushed her friend away.

 

Ana focused her attention on the screen again, a confused frown forming on her face. The inklings on screen seemed to be pressing their faces together, their lips against each other.

She looked up again and gave one of Lizzy’s tentacles a light tug to catch her attention. As her orange eyes finally focused on her instead the TV, she noticed how close they were. The same green of her tentacles spread over her face, but she did her best to ignore it and asked her friend what she wanted.

 

“What are they doing?”

Ana pointed at the screen, where the two characters were still… doing that thing.

“I think I saw Pearl and Marina do it sometimes, but they always stop when they notice me. Is it a bad thing?”

Lizzy was quiet at first, while the blush on her face deepened just a little.

“N-no, it’s not a bad thing. It’s called- uh- kissing. It’s something intimate, it’s something two inklings do when they’re really close, as in, when they’re in a romantic relationship.”

Lizzy awkwardly cleared her throat and tried to focus back on the episode. Thank god they had stopped kissing for now, but she couldn’t concentrate on what was happening anymore anyway. 

She could swear that Ana was even closer to her now, snuggled up close. God, she was so adorable. 

The short silence between them was quickly broken again by the octoling.

“Can we do that?” 

Lizzy almost choked on air, going into a coughing fit while heat rose into her cheeks. She was sure her face had a darker color than her tentacles now. Her mind raced, thinking of the right thing to do. Actually kissing her wasn’t it, right? As much as she wanted to,  _ god _ , she really wanted to, but she would be using how naive Ana was and the fact that the other girl still didn’t understand much of inkling customs.

She took a minute to calm down before she cleared her throat and slowly shook her head.

“Ana, no, that’s- did you even listen? It’s for people who are very close. It’s something you don’t just do with anyone.”

“I just wanna know what it’s like...Pearl always says it’s best to learn by doing things. And you’re not just anyone Liz, you’re my friend!” 

The octolings round ears suddenly drooped. 

“Are we not close? I thought we were friends now…”

The sight of the sad girl in front of her made Lizzy completely panic, her mind turned into a complete train wreck.   
“No! Nonononono! We’re friends! And we’re close! Just not in that way you see, um-”

The inkling groaned and rubbed her eyes, already hating her next words. 

“Okay. Fine. One kiss.  _ One.” _

Ana’s face completely lit up at her words, a bright smile spreading on her lips that made her eyes shine that much bright.

 

God  _ damn  _ Lizzy was way too gay for her own good. 

 

Ana wiggled herself away from her and sat up straight (straighter than Lizzy would ever be), and the inkling couldn’t ignore the way her heart ached when she felt the warmth leave her.

Her heart pounded way too hear in her chest while she moved around so she was facing her friend (sometimes the word stung, but she didn’t mind it too much - she was still close to her, and that was enough).

Her heart was beating way too fast and she could feel her throat closing up. She had never kissed anyone. How the fuck was she supposed to do this. 

_ Okay, calm now Liz. You saw enough terrible sappy love movies to know how this works. _

Except she didn’t. She had no idea how this worked. She never expected to ever get this far with a girl.

 

She exhaled shakily and steadied herself, meeting Ana’s big, expecting eyes. It was hard not to get lost in them.

One of Lizzy’s hands found its way to the octolings cheek, who leaned in to the soft and touch. 

The inkling slowly closed the distance between them, their lips finally meeting after a tense moment.

 

Since they both lacked experience, the kiss was quite clumsy, but it bothered neither of them in that moment. 

Lizzy was in heaven. Her lips moved against Ana’s with surprising ease, she never wanted this to stop. Just hold her forever, close to her, and kiss her until they were both out of air…

She was aware that she was getting too lost in this, that she had to keep herself under control, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care right now.

 

Ana’s head was spinning. She never felt anything like this. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her whole face was hot. She was excited and happy and scared and confused and all at the same time. She was feeling so much, feeling completely overwhelmed by her emotions. 

She pulled away without a warning, shaken by the storm that was raging inside of her. Her eyes were wide. A trembling hand moved up to her face, touching her lips.

What just happened.

What on earth just happened.

Something inside of her wanted to do it again, but she was still so confused and scared by the feelings she experienced.

She looked at Lizzy. The inkling had a mix of emotions on her face, sheepishness, nervousness...fear.

Ana barely registered it, her eyes quickly flying from those pretty orange eyes to her lips. Finally she ripped her gaze away and looked at the clock on the wall.

“O-oh I- I think it’s getting late. I uh… I have to go. Don’t want to worry Pearl and Marina.”

She jumped from the couch and scrambled to collect the few belongings she brought. 

“W-well, bye, Three, see you soon.”

She rushed through the door, slamming it shut behind her. Her face still burned. Her heart still beat way too fast. 

Why?

What was this strange feeling?

Ana didn’t like it. It scared her. Maybe she could just ignore it. 

Somewhere in her jumbled mind she knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

 

Lizzy stared at the shut door. That certainly wasn’t a good reaction to a kiss. Panic rose up in her, making her throat close up and her head spin with fear and shame. She ruined it. She fucking ruined everything. She had gone to far, had gotten too lost in the moment, and now she scared her away.

Lizzy felt sick. Felt like she was about to throw up. A choked sob escaped her, and she fell forward onto the couch, curling up into a pathetic, shaking, sobbing ball.

She was such a fucking idiot.

On the TV, the credits for the episode rolled, and on her face, so did the tears.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

The next week was spent avoiding each other at all cost, although they both did it for different reasons.

Ana’s head was still reeling from the experience. Everytime her thoughts wandered to the green-haired girl (and they did that a lot), her heart starting beating so fast again and color rose to her face. It was both an exciting and terrifying feeling she was experiencing. She wanted to go back to Lizzy and talk to her, hug her her, cuddle with her, kiss her again…

She quickly let her face fall onto the table she was sitting at and let out a low groan.

She needed to stop this. She didn’t know a lot about relationships and friendships but she was pretty sure friends didn’t want to that sort of stuff with each other. Liz hadn’t even want to do it. She was probably angry at her or grossed out. If she knew that Ana was thinking these sort of things about her, she probably wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore. 

That was bad! She didn’t want to lose her! But she didn’t know if she could just ignore these feelings. She could barely think whenever Lizzy invaded her mind, how was she supposed to function properly when they met in person?!

She let out another groan and banged her head against the table. She hated this.

 

A soft voice pulled her out of her wallowing, and she looked up to see Marina standing next to her with a worried expression.

Ana tilted her head. She hadn’t understood what the older girl had said to her.

“Are you okay Ana?”

A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, and she could feel just a little of the tension inside of her leave. She stared at the table again. 

“I don’t know.”

The hand moved to her back and started drawing slow circles while sitting down next to her.

“You’ve been really off this week. Did something happen? Did you and Agent 3 have a fight?”

Ana tensed, feeling the familiar terrifying feelings rise up.

“Well, not a fight…”

She fidgeted with her fingers and looked down, chewing down on her lips.

“She… she made me feel weird…”

Her hand on her back stopped in its tracks and tensed, and suddenly Ana felt like she had said something wrong. She looked up again to see Marinas eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint in them.

“Weird? What do you mean weird? Did she say something? Touch you in any way? Did something you didn’t like?”

Ana was confused. She didn’t understand why Marina was reacting so angry. Did she do something wrong? Was the way she was feeling bad? She felt panic rise up in her, her tentacles curling and wiggling uncontrollably. 

“S-she… uh… kisses me…” 

Her voice trembled. Was Marina angry at her? Shouldn’t she have asked Lizzy? Had she done something that was considered terrible?

“She  _ what? _ Just like that? Without your permission? Did she do more? Do I need to rip off her tentacles?”

“ _ No! _ ”

The octoling cried out. The thought of Lizzy getting hurt, especially because she herself messed up, terrified her. 

She was shaking and confused, and Marina still looked so angry. 

What was wrong? Why did she look so scary? Was she going to be punished? She could almost hear C.Q. Cumbers words in her ear, accompanied by the horrifyingly familiar beeping sound.

 

_ Test failed.  _

 

The muffled sound of steps sounded through the spacious apartment, and the next moment Pearl slid into view, her tentacles disheveled and her eyes looking sleepy. Their voices had probably woken her up from her nap. Ana felt a pang of guilt along all the emotions swirling inside of her. Pearl had worked on song lyrics the night prior, and had only went to bed an hour ago. 

“Whhaaass happenin’?” she slurred sleepily, looking at the two octolings. She took note of Marinas dark, angry expression. She’d rarely seen her like this. Worry and concern rushing through her woke her up.

“Are you fighting? I heard yelling…”

“Agent 3 happened, apparently.”

Marina growled, the action exposing sharp fangs. Oh boy.

“She kissed Ana! Who knows what else she did! Look at the poor girl! She’s so scared! Three won’t ever look at a girl again when I’m done with her!”

Her voice rose with every word. Pearl watched the younger octoling shrink down, her wide, fear filled eyes focused on Marina.

Pearl sighed softly, carefully grabbing one of her girlfriends wrists.

“Marina. You’re the one she’s scared of right now. Calm down.” She spoke as calm and softly as she could, watching Marinas face fall into shock. 

She turned to Ana, who was looking at her with wide, confused eyes. She looked like a scared child. She  _ was _ a scared child.

“I- I’m sorry…”

Marina looked ashamed, her tentacles curling up almost all the way.

 

“I… I will go and calm myself down.”

While she shuffled out of the room, Ana looked after her with worry. 

“Is she okay?”

Pearl gazed at the door through that her girlfriend just disappeared for a moment and sighed. 

“She will be. I’ll make sure of that, so don’t worry.”

She flopped down on the seat next to Ana and gave her a gentle smile.

“Now, kiddo, tell me exactly what happened between you and Three.”

Ana squirmed in her seat, her tentacles wiggling wildly before everything started to spill out of her.

“We were watching TV and they were people doing that stuff that you and Marina do when you think I’m not looking so I asked Liz what it is and she told me it’s kissing and explained it and I wanted to know what it’s like so I asked her if we could try it but she said no and I got sad and then she said yes to cheer me up and then we kissed and” she inhaled deeply, trying to get air into her burning lungs. Her face felt hot again.

“W-well she kissed and it… It felt… really good and my heart was beating really fast and my face got a hot, and I was so confused and scared… So I made up and excuse and left and now I can’t stop thinking about it and I feel so weird…” 

She quickly hid her burning face behind her hands. Pearl would probably make fun of her, but she just couldn’t stop talking anymore.

“I want to kiss her again, and hug her and touch her and be close to her…”

She slumped forward, huffing slightly.

“I’m weird, am I not?”

To her surprise, Pearl didn’t laugh or poked fun at her. She just smiled gently and patted her back.

“You’re not weird. Sounds to me like you’re just in love.”

Ana’s head shot up, her eyes wide with panic. Love. She knew what that was. She knew it wasn’t something you felt for someone who was just  _ friend.  _

“No! I can’t be in love! Not with Lizzy! She’ll think I’m weird! She won’t like me anymore! She won’t want to be my friend any more!” 

Tears formed in the young girls eyes as her voice broke with fear. 

Pearl quickly wrapped her arms around the octoling and pulled her close, comfortingly petting her hair.

“Hey now, she doesn’t seem like the type to abandon you just because you have feelings. I’m sure she will still accept you and be your friend.”

Ana clung tightly, a soft sniffle escaping her before she sighed. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell her yet…”

“That’s okay. Just take your time.”

She suddenly paused, her face grew concerned.

“Wait. You said you asked her to kiss you. And then you immediately ran away after that?”

“Yeah?”

“Aaaaaand you’ve been avoiding her this whole week now?”

“Yes.”

“ _ Oh honey. _ You need to talk to her.  _ Now. _ ”

Ana looked puzzled, but now that she had her feelings somewhat sorted, she wanted to see Agent 3 more than ever.

She gave Pearl a quick, tight hug as a thank you before slipping out of the apartment.

 

Pearl sighed with a smile, but it quickly faltered.

“Marina, weren’t you to the one who told Ana that eavesdropping is rude.”

She watched Marina slowly appear in the doorframe, her shoulders slumped and her tentacles curled anxiously. 

“I… I’m really sorry… it’s bad enough you saw me like this, but Ana too… I scared her so much…”

Her breath was shaky and a choked sob escaped her. She immediately felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, squeezing her so tightly. 

“Shhhh, hey, it’s fine. I know you didn’t mean to. It’s not your fault, you’ve been through a lot and so has Ana and you just want to protect her. It’s… it’s scary when you’re like that, but it’s probably just as scary for you.”

She spoke softly, rubbing slow circles on her back, while Marina cried into her shoulder, her body wracked by sobs. 

“I’m sorry… Please don’t hate me Pearl…”

“I would never hate you Marina. I love you too much.”

She pulled back just a little to look into Marinas tear-filled eyes. Her face was wet with streaks of tears. Pearl wasted no time and started to pepper her face in soft small kisses. 

“You’re stuck with me you dork, and you can’t make me leave anymore.”

Marina let out a choked giggle and hugged her little Pearl tightly.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Lizzy wasn’t okay. She wasn’t okay at all. She was convinced that Ana hated her. The entire week she spend doing her best to avoid her, and she knew Ana was doing the same. 

She used work as an excuse not to spend time with her when any of the other agents asked. She would go fight in Octo Canyon, and when she wasn’t doing that she would help Callie and Marie with paperwork, and when wasn’t doing that she helped Sheldon in his shop, and when couldn’t do any of these things she would spend her time fighting in the Ranked modes. 

She didn’t want to go home. It was cold and empty and dark. She had gotten so used to Ana being there that it didn’t feel like home anymore without her.

She didn’t want to sleep either. If she rested, her mind would wander, and it would all crash down on her, and she rather wrecked her body than her mind.

 

Agent 4 watched this process for the whole week when she finally decided that she had to stop her somehow. She passed her off at Octo Canyon that very day while she just tried to leave. She stood on top of the grid, preventing the other girl from leaving.

“Agent 3. What happened between you and 8?”

4 wasn’t one to beat around the bush. Problems were like bandaids - rip them off and done with. 

“Nothing.”

The other inkling wouldn’t meet her eyes. Her body was shaking, but she could tell it wasn’t because she was upset.

“When did you last sleep?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does because you’re ruining your health.”

“Well gee, Vicky, it’s none of your business.”

“You’re gonna get yourself killed out there.”

“I’ve been an agent longer than you, I know what I’m doing.”

“And I’m older than you and I know that you’re dead set on destroying yourself right now.”

“Why do you fucking care! You’re not my mom! Leave me alone!”

“Not until you told me what’s wrong!”

“Fuck off!”

“Tell me when you what’s wrong and I will. _ ” _

“I don’t need your fucking help!”

“ _ Yes you do, because you’re acting like a little child, Elizabeth.” _

Lizzy flinched. It had always meant bad news when someone used her full name. She anxiously tapped her foot. She was too idle. She wanted to leave.

“I don’t know. When I last sleep. I don’t. I don’t know anymore.”

She rubbed her arm. She knew Vicky was right. That she needed help. She was so tired. Her whole body was shaking.

Four let out a long, exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I’m not even gonna  _ ask _ how many of these garbage energy drinks you had these last few days.”

She gently grabbed the other girl by her arms, making her look up.

“Look, you’re not okay. Talk to me about it. I promise I’ll listen and I  _ swear _ I won’t judge you.”

She felt the shaking in her arms get worse, and the next second she was crying. 

She felt the older agent guiding her towards the small cabin, where they both sat down. 

While Vicky rubbed her back and quietly comforted her, the words rushed out of her, explaining everything that had happened between her and Ana. 

In the end she was clinging to her, bawling like a little child while Agent 4 simply petted her head and told her to let it out. 

Eventually there was silence between them, only broken by occasional hiccups from Lizzy. 

“She probably hates me. I’m such a fucking creep. I’m just so fucking weak.”

“Hey now, you’re just a person. A person with feelings. Eight was probably just confused. This isn’t your fault, Liz.”

Large orange eyes looked up at her, full of fear and confusion.

“It’s not? But I shouldn’t have kissed her, I should have explained it better and just insisted not to kiss. I should ha-“

“ _ Lizzy. It’s not your fault.  _ Stop blaming yourself, it won’t fix anything.”

She wanted to say more, but was cut off by the sound of the pipe being used to transport someone to the other side.

Seconds later, a familiar octoling jumped out, shaking off the excess ink. 

Vicky felt the younger girl next to her tense up and look to the side. 

Ana looked at the inkling with worry before glaring at the older agent. 

“Why is Lizzy crying! What did you do?!”

Vicky snorted and got up, giving the sitting girl a last pat on the head. 

“Look who’s talking. I’m not the reason she’s like this girl.” 

She grumbled in annoyance, walking past the octoling.

“Talk it out. And Liz. Get some sleep you idiot.”

That was all she said before she let herself fall through the grid, leaving the two girls to themselves.

 

Lizzy felt sick. She couldn’t look at Ana. Her throat felt like it was closing up. She couldn’t breathe. 

Ana probably thought she was gross and disgusting and just came to tell her that. 

She quickly hid her face in her arms, curled up in small ball.

Steps echoed through the canyon, drawing closer to her.

Next moment she felt warmth radiating from next to her and arms wrapping around her trembling body.

“I’m here, what happened? Did Four say or do something to you? Was she mean? Did she do something bad?”

Lizzy could only shake her head, trying to get her crying under control.

They stayed like that for a while, until the older agent had finally calmed herself again. 

She drew a shaky breath, the last remains of tears still glistening in her eyes.

“Don’t you hate me? I thought you were angry about the kiss… I thought that you didn’t wanna see me anymore…”

Ana hugged her even tighter and felt like she was going to cry herself. It was her fault she was crying. She hurt Lizzy.

Guilt flooded her and made her feel like she was suffocating, but she had to calm herself. For Lizzy, she thought.

“I’m sorry. I’m not angry and I could never hate you. You’re my best friend Lizzy!”

The word friend left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth, but it disappeared almost instantly when she watched her friends face lighten up.

The next moment Lizzy wiggled herself free from her hug, and Ana was about to ask, before she was tackled to the ground by the older girl. 

“I’m so glad! I was so scared that I ruined everything! I thought I wouldn’t get to spend time with you again… but I’m so glad… you’re my best friend too Ana!” She was smiling brightly now and hugging her tight.

Ana’s heart was beating out of chest watching her like this. It was the first time she ever saw Lizzy smile like that. She wanted to see it more often. And she  _ would _ , she decided with sudden determination. She wanted to make Lizzy happy, no matter what it took.

 

Even if it meant that she had to keep her feelings to herself. It was a small price to pay for such a beautiful smile. 

Suddenly she felt Lizzy freeze on top of her, and the next moment the inkling was scrambling to get off her. 

Ana sat up, feeling disappointed. She already missed the warmth and the way Lizzy had hugged her…

“Sorry! Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to… jump at you like that- and get so clingy, I’m… really sorry…”

Her face was covered in bright green, embarrassed by her own childish actions.

She only looked back up when she felt a soft hand grab hers. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind it at all, Lizzy. Now,” she said with a grin and opened her arms, “come here.”

For a moment, Lizzy hesitated, and Ana worried that she’d done something wrong, but eventually complied and settled back into the octolings arms.

There were a lot of things on both their minds, but they remained unspoken for now.

They were both too comfortable and happy to ruin the moment with too many words.


End file.
